Forum:Frog Requests Forum
Use this forum to request frogs from other members. Tips for Requesting Frogs *If it's your first request, read all of the section below, How To: Insert A Row. *General breed requests are more likely to be filled in a timely manner (e.g., request "any Corona'"' instead of a "White Viola Corona"). (Unless it's a frog from a Weekly Set. Then it's more likley to be filled in a timely manner.) *It's best to have free space in your mailbox when awaiting a gift, but don't worry if your mailbox is full when you click to accept a gift – it will be offered again at a later time. If in a hurry, make space in your mailbox, restart your device, and re-open your Pocket Frogs Application – you will be offered the gift. *It may be best to request some frogs on a breed specific forum. *Frog Giveaway - For Free Random Frogs *Forum: Glass Chroma Frogs - For Free Glass Chroma Frogs *Forum: Android Trading Forum - For Android users to trade with one another *Award Frogs for Android - For Android users *Anura requests! - For Anura Requests *Forum:Chroma Requests Forum - For Chroma requests *Forum:If you need a Tribus... - For Tribus requests *Free Glass Chroma Frogs !- Free chroma, glass, and glass chroma frogs available *Forum:WallyRuss will give you a free lanterna - For Lanterna requests *Forum:I have Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo for trade! - For Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo requests *Promotional Frogs trade - For other Promotional Frog Requests *Scenery for free! - for scenery requests *Free Serpentis, Dextera, Or Marinus!- For Serpentis, Dextera and Marinus request *Froglanthropist - A special page created to recognize generous members; requesters can recommend who they deem deserves to be recognized *Forum:Free frog forums- Including Lanterna! - for frogs from level 1-12 *Forum:Marinus, Dextera and Ludo Frog Requests - for Marinus, Dextera, and Ludo requests. *Sol Train: Free Sols From BlueWater27- for Sol giveaway drawings by BlueWater27 and others. *Award Frogs Giveaway Page - If you need a frog for the award you just can't quite breed, let me know *Frogs For Free- Here, you can get frogs for free! *Forum:I have some Pingos for trade!!!- for Pingo requests. *Giving Out Random Free Frogs! -shaminstar has a bunch of random frogs and sets! *Forum:In-Game Frog Request Giveaways!- CandyJunkie811 gave away frogs needed for in-game frog requests *Yay! Sagittas!- Dannyv2003 Will give you Sagittas for any Orbis *Forum:Fire4564's Frog Giveaways -Fire4564 is giving away frogs who need a nice new home :3 *Forum:Request a weekly set ♥- Realkuhl has made a page specifically for request weekly sets!! * Weekly Sets may be requested at Weekly Sets Request Forum * Free level 17 or lower frog giveaway icanhazpocketfrogz will send you a frog, free! * Forum:New Frog Breeds for trading the breeds that have been added with the Nov 1 update. * If someone adds you on Plus but can't see you to send the frogs: ** Add them back. ** If that doesn't work, try leaving Pocket Frogs open so the system registers that you have it. ** This is generally only an issue with Mobage accounts (Android version). ** If the sender can't view your frogs then it seems any gifts sent will not be received (on Android) How to Insert a Request Fill out the form below to make a request. *1. Click on Edit below, next to Modify Frog Request Table. 2. In the edit view, right click on the bottom row. Go to Row -> Insert Row After 3. Fill in your GameCenter ID,'' ''Frog Request, Frogs to be traded, and any Requester ''Comments''. ONLY SENDERS LEAVE A DATE, as this signifies a completed request. Senders, please don't leave a date until all frogs in the request have been sent. 4. When finished entering your information, click 'Publish'. Glass Chroma If you are looking for a Glass Chroma frog for a breed that is level 14 or below, add "EthanMUz" to Game Center. Once he accepts, send a frog to him. He will send the same frog back except it will be a Glass Chroma. He will also send your original frog back. ﻿﻿Modify Frog Request Table Use the EDIT button next to the header above. Please do not change the table properties (width, etc). Simply add a new row to the bottom of the list to add a new request. PLEASE READ: If your typing makes the table's width longer, simply add a hyphen - in the middle of the long word. People will still understand you and we can all read the entire table without having to click edit. :) Also, please, please, don't forget the spacing, because that too makes the table wider. Thank you, and continue to enjoy generosity from all the awesome people here! IMPORTANT: Place new requests at the BOTTOM'' of the table.'' Senders: Please fill oldest requests first. This list is cleaned on a regular basis. Hi everyone! Just a quick note, could the requesters please indicate somehow if they have completed the trade (sent something in return to their sender) somehow. That way it is clear that the trade has been completed and can be deleted to keep this forum clean and organized. Thank you! Attention Senders: When all requested frogs have been sent, and ONLY when all requested frogs have been sent, enter the date in the "Date Sent" section. Please do not leave a date in this column until every frog has been sent. Thank you. Attention Requesters: If your request is not filled within two weeks, please delete your original request and re-enter it at the bottom of the table. That way everyone will know you are still interested in receiving your requested frogs. Requests older than 1 month are subject to being deleted.